1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a soap container and more particularly, to a soap container including soft, flexible supporting ribs which can have a cone shaped configuration and are made of a synthetic resinous material for effectively drying and retaining the wet soap disposed therewithin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of soap containers having a plurality of drain apertures disposed in the bottom thereof are well known in the art. However, the conventional soap containers suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, (1) it is difficult to drain the collected water from the wet soap since a water film can block the plurality of drain apertures; (2) it is difficult to dry the wet soap since the soap may be surrounded by collected water; and (3) even though the wet soap is eventually dried, the bottom of the dried soap has a rough surface so that it can adversely affect the skin of the user. Thus, the various supporting elements which are utilized to support the soap have a thick and solid construction so that the thick end portions penetrate the soft soap leaving large and irregular undulations which produce a rough surface on the soap which can adversely affect the skin of the user.